


The Yeast rises with lust

by SonicGavel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Butter as lube, Cas takes Claire and Jack for a treat, Dean's a baker, Jack's a rape product of Lucifer and Kelly, Kelly committed suicide following Jack's birth, Kidfic, M/M, Smut, Trigger warning for suicide and rape, brief mention of rape, normal life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Baker Dean runs a general bakery/pie/coffee shop with his teenage daughter, Emma. Cas is a teacher who pops in for the first time with his niece and son in tow. Emma hangs out with Claire and Jack once her shift ends and sparks fly further between Dean and Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	The Yeast rises with lust

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr user named @anglovesthis wanted more Baker! Dean fics and I thought I'd do one. I hope y'all enjoy.

"Scones are done, Dad." Emma said as she took out the first batch of the day to set in the display kloche. Dean smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie. Could you check on the turnovers? See if they've overcooked?" Dean asked. She nodded and checked them out.

"Turnovers look ready. I'll put them in the display case. You want me to get started on the pasty filling? Lunch rush is almost here." Emma said.

"It's okay, I got it. Take a break, drink a frappe." Dean said as Emma got ready to serve herself one. Suddenly, the bell dinged and Dean turned to see the handsomest man in a 3 piece with two youths in tow.

"OOH! Look, Daddy. Scones. Looks like they're chocolate chip too. Can I get one, Daddy?" A little boy, looking about 3 years old, asked excitedly.

"Of course, Jack. Would you like strawberry cream cheese on it like usual?" The professor asked and the little boy, Jack, nodded enthusiastically. Luckily, Dean had just bought a container of strawberry cream cheese to put on the scones. "You want a scone or turnover, Claire?" He asked the older youth, a girl seemingly the same age as Emma.

"Actually, I was hoping they had leftover chicken spinach and mushroom pasties. Those are SOOOOOOO good. My friend Kaia let me try hers and that's where I heard of the Slice of Life Cafe." Claire said. "Thanks again for taking me, Uncle."

"Of course, sweetie." The professor said as he approached the counter. "Hi, my son would like a chocolate chip scone with strawberry cream cheese and my niece would like to know if you have any leftover chicken, spinach and mushroom pasties." The professor ordered.

"The scones were just made today, but we don't have any of those pasties left, I'm sorry. But I'm about to make the filling for them as we speak. While you wait, I recommend a complimentary with a y Apple turnover. Instead of puff pastry, I use pie crust to turn it into a tart pie thing. Or we also have Cherry if you prefer that flavor over Apple." Dean suggested.

"I can enjoy that while I wait. Apple reminds me of my dad. He used to bake too. He and my mom died last year in a home invasion. Uncle Castiel took me in right after." Claire said.

"Great. I take you for a Boba tea kind of girl, that true?" Dean asked. She nodded and Emma got started on that. "Emma learned how to make it last month as a way to get more customers in and they really enjoy that. Oh that reminds me." Dean turned to the little boy. "You like hot chocolate? I make it so it's not so hot, but also a lot more flavorful." Dean said and Jack started jumping up and down in excitement. The professor, Castiel, began to giggle.

"Alright, Mr. Ricochet." He addressed in a southern drawl to his little boy. "Go sit at the table with Claire and let Daddy order his treat next." Jack obeyed his daddy and went to sit at the table.

"Into Magilla Gorilla?" Dean asked.

"I know he is. My brother wanted him to experience the old kids' shows we used to watch when we were little. Like Magilla, Secret Squirrel and the like." Castiel said. "Castiel Novak by the way." He reached out to shake Dean's hand.

"Dean Winchester." Dean shook Cas's hand. "The girl fixing your niece's drink and her own frappuccino is my daughter Emma." He directed to Emma in his peripheral. Emma waved and finished the drinks.

"Here's your bubble tea. Mind if I sit with you? I'm on break." Emma said. Claire nodded. Dean brought over the turnover, scone and cream cheese and they ate happily. Then he went back to taking Castiel's order.

"So I'll have black coffee with 4 sugars, a cinnamon stick and a shake of Nutmeg and I'll try your cherry pie." Castiel ordered and Dean was more than happy to give that to him.

"It's a Campbell family recipe, this pie. My grandma Deanna passed it onto my mom and it was passed down from my Great-grandmother, Grandpa Samuel's mother." Dean explained as he served it and the coffee to Castiel. Castiel took one bite of the pie slice he was given and suddenly, he envisioned himself frollicking around a giant field of giant cherries, "I can see clearly now" playing in the background. Once he was on a swing flying into the sky with the sun in his face, he suddenly fell back to Earth, a wet patch in his pants.

"Uncle Castiel?" Claire called to Castiel.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Jack asked. "You look like the time Uncle Gabriel pulled that prank on you with the laptop and grown-up playtime movie." Cas blushed and Dean walked over to see what had happened.

"I think...I need to use the restroom." Castiel said as Dean directed him. Meanwhile, Emma gave a knowing smirk.

"Cherry fields forever." Emma mused. Claire looked at her.

"I'm sorry?" Claire asked.

"The look. It's no coincidence he got that look. The pie is a bit of an aphrodisiac. Cinnamon sugar crust with a dusting of powdered sugar, plus cherries themselves are an aphrodisiac. The point is, your uncle just white peed his pants at the first bite. Plus he imagined himself in a field of giant cherries. That's what always happens, it's that good a pie." Emma explained. "We had a patron come in a few times, she studies Mayan culture and sometimes sacrifices insects and rats to the Mayan God of corn, Cacao. She says that pie is better than sex and sacrificing to Cacao combined." Emma said. Claire laughed. Once Cas cleaned up, he finished his pie and drank his coffee like someone chugging chocolate milk. Dean patted him on the back when the older man started choking on said coffee.

"Easy there, Tiger. If you were that easily affected by my pie, you should probably have a pasty like your niece. Also complimentary." Dean offered once the pasties were done. Cas took a bite and he was in awe.

"These are good." Castiel said.

"Thanks. It's actually my recipe for the filling. Dad makes the puff pastry for it and I fill it after also including a mushroom pate to make it earthier. Like a beef wellington with chicken and spinach as the replacement. And mushroom is rather fleshy in and of itself, so yeah." Emma said.

"Ever consider culinary school, Miss Winchester?" Castiel asked.

"Part of why I started the bakery with Dad." Emma said. Dean smiled, beaming with pride at his little girl.

"Seems like yesterday your mother left you in my care after she decided she couldn't take care of you anymore." Dean said. Emma smiled back, eyes teary.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A little while later, Jack and Claire were taken to tour the rest of the town. As it turned out, Castiel, Jack and Claire were new in town. Castiel was a college Animal husbandry professor and had just started his job that day. Thus the 3 piece and the trench coat. He would still wear the trench coat, but he'd be wearing different clothes to handle animal biology and behaviors as the semesters went on. Claire was in high school and it was her first day too. She was a Senior and Jack was in Daycare, and adopted from a dead friend who committed suicide after having Jack, who was a rape product of an old frat brother of Castiel's.

"We'll be going to zoos and farms for field trips to learn about the behaviors. One of them has a humane apiary where the honey comes out from a tap." Castiel said.

"That sounds like fun. I'm sure Emma'll need to take an Animal husbandry course to learn about where food comes from." Dean said.

"You're definitely teaching her well yourself though." Castiel said. "I might come here more often." He suddenly remembered what happened earlier and Dean gave him a knowing smirk. "To eat, not to come in my pants." He corrected. Dean then noticed how blue Castiel's eyes were and he began to gulp.

"Thank you for the compliment. You know your eyes are really blue?" Dean asked as he suddenly grew closer to Castiel.

"Your jaw is well cut." Castiel said, feeling a little more comfortable.

"Thank you, Cas. Can I call you Cas?" Dean asked.

"As long as you call me after this, then yes." Castiel said as he smashed his lips into Dean's and they began to strip each other of their clothes. Dean peppered Cas's neck with kisses as he picked the older man up and placed him on the table. Dean kissed down Cas's body as he unzipped and pulled down Cas's pants and boxers. He smelled Cas's musk from his crotch and he was aromatic. One lick, then two and Cas was twitching again. Meanwhile, Emma and Claire were just outside the door when they caught their dad and uncle respectively.

"Oh. My. God." Claire said as she blocked Jack's sight from seeing his daddy wrestling with Emma's.

"I told you, the pie does it's magic everytime." Emma said.

"You mean...it chooses life partners for your family?" Claire asked.

"Not exactly. Come on, I'll show you the family scrapbook." Emma said as she took Claire and Jack to Dean's and her place further down from the shop. Meanwhile, things were heating up between Dean and Cas. Dean had taken Cas in his mouth and the taste of the professor's cock drove the younger man wild. He hummed into the tip when it hit the back of his throat and Cas gasped deeply.

"Oh GOD!" Cas said.

"Just Dean will do." Dean said as he pulled off just to say that, then went back down on his new lover.

"Dean, oh Dean." Cas groaned as he began to buck into Dean's mouth. Dean soon deepthroated the professor, making him arch his back. Just as Cas was about to come though, Dean pulled off.

"I don't have lube, but there's an apartment above the store I usually sleep the night in when I have big orders to fill most days." Dean said as Cas nodded. They gathered their clothes and Dean led him to the set of stairs, then he put up an "On break, come back at 5PM" sign. Then he quickly followed the older man to the apartment.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean pushed Cas onto his bed once the door was locked. Then he went to cut a couple pats of butter and covered Cas's dick with it, making the older man gasp. "Butter?" Cas asked.

"I hear it's a great substitute for lube." Dean said as he smeared a bit of it onto Cas's hand, guiding said hand over Dean's entrance. Cas began stretching him out and Dean soon was arching his back once Cas found his prostate. "Oh God." Dean groaned.

"Please, call me Cas." Cas purred, throwing back what Dean had said to him when Dean was blowing Cas.

"You stole my best li-hyena." Dean shouted when Cas breached further into him with his fingers, now using three. Dean threw his head back as Cas began to pepper kisses onto the baker's neck, nipping into his clavicle before reaching to put his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard, the eastern seaboard will hear you." Cas husked into Dean's ear, making Dean swallow harder than when Lydia had told him Emma was "his problem now", her words. Cas then and there, turned the tables and started slamming into Dean after pulling out his fingers. Dean gasped and started making small grunting sounds, while Cas explored his body with his hands. Dean did the same, roaming them in Cas's hair, his back, he dipped a still-butter-coated finger into Cas's asshole and it made Cas roar with pleasure. He then began thrusting even harder, making Dean make even more noise. It wasn't long before they both climaxed, Cas buried so deep into Dean, he screamed louder than the time he got scared after a cat popped up out of nowhere. Cas pulled out once he had come and they lay together after.

"Wow." Dean said, once his breath had caught up.

"In deed, also you're right." Cas said as he circled his index finger around the younger man's nipple. "Butter does work well." Dean giggled and kissed Cas deeply before they got up to shower and Dean redressed to get started with the 5 PM shift.

"You're free to stay the night if you like, I think Emma took Claire and Jack to our house." Dean said.

"If you don't mind, I don't want to impose." Cas said.

"Stay. Please." Dean said with a sincere look on his face and Cas responded by kissing Dean.

"I'll stay." Cas said, and so did Dean at the end of the night, when Dean's shift had finished and he was too tired to get home. When Dean came back to Cas, he got in bed with him and they cuddled. There was no place either wanted to be right then and there.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was my first time using butter as lube in a smut fic. I hear it's hot, sorry though if it's clumsy. Still, hope you like and I hope to hear from you through comments.


End file.
